Unexpected Outcome
by ezzanna angel
Summary: When Sesshomaru gives Kagome a shard of the jewel, she realizes that she no longer loves Inuyasha like she used to, but like a brother. Unexpected things happen from here and lead to an Unexpected Outcome. Next chapter's up
1. Change Of Events

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

Change of Events

The Shikon-No-Tama had just become closer to being completed and shone a pure pink colour whilst glistening in the sunlight.

'_This where my life will go back to normal and I will never see anyone again. The end here is so close for me.' _This is the one thought that kept on going through Kagome's head. Never before had she felt so alone and isolated from everyone in the group.

"What's up Kagome? Are you there?" Sango tried to get her friend's attention from the sky to her. Kagome had meant so much to her in so little time. She became like a sister as well as being her best friend. She knew that all of this was going to end as soon as the jewel was completed and the wish was made and she would be without her again. She lost Kohaku recently in a battle between them and Naraku. He took the fragment out of Kohaku's back to make himself stronger. But she would have Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara to help her through it all, not like Kagome.

"Kagome!"

"Hm? Oh, hi Sango"

"Are you feeling ok? I lost you for a bit then."

"Oh, I'm just wondering what happens when the jewel is completed and the wish is made, that's all."

"Ok, I just came out to ask if you wanted to come to the hot springs that are a little farther back from camp"

"Sure, why not?"

Miroku had heard the girls agree to go to the hot springs so he decided to try his luck.

"Can I come too?" The sound of hiraikotsu hitting his head and the sound of a slap rung all through the campsite.

"NO YOU HENTAI!!!!" Sango and Kagome screamed in unison.

'_Well, I tried'_ was the last thought he had before he blacked out.

"Will he ever learn Inu?" Shippo asked.

"Feh, unlikely" Was the reply he got from Inuyasha.

***********************************************************************

"So, what are you thinking of wishing for Kags?"

"For everything Naraku did in his life to be undone and for things to go on like he never existed. Miroku will have the wind tunnel removed, you will get the villagers and your family back and Inuyasha can live with Kikyo as he would have if she didn't die."

"So, she will come back to life a third time?" Sango couldn't get her head around why Kagome would want to have her have Inuyasha after all she fought for. "But what about what you fought for?"

"Yes, she will come back, but only this time in flesh and blood, not a clay doll and I fought for my friends happiness. Why do you ask?"

"I thought you wanted to spend your life with Inuyasha. You do still love him like you did 4 years ago, don't you?"

'_4 Years, has it really been that long for the pursuit of the jewel?' _

*FLASHBACK*

*To earlier in the day*

_It was a mild, sunny day and the group were heading south to a rumour they heard of a disturbance they were hoping would either be Naraku or a youkai of some sort with a jewel shard inside him somewhere. The breeze was calm and soothing from the stress of walking miles and miles to find a good place to set up camp for the night. As they were coming across a place it was getting dark. That was when Kagome realized something._

"_Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard nearby!" Kagome called, sliding down from atop the hanyou's back._

"_What direction?" Inuyasha questioned_

"_East from here"_

"_EAST?!"_

"_Yeah, why? What's wrong Inuyasha?"_

"_That's where that fucking bastard brother of mine is. Are you sure?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Maybe the jewel shard hasn't been located by a demon. Kagome, is this possible?" The monk chimed in to stop the conversation becoming an argument._

"_No, it's advancing towards us. Inuyasha, are you sure it's Sesshomaru, not another demon?" Kagome went on._

"_Positive" He growled._

"_He's not lying, Kagome. The only other demons around here are me and Kirara and we don't have any shards on us. But what would Sesshomaru want with them? Isn't he strong enough without the shard?" Shippo wanted to know what was going on around here and he wanted to know what it was that the taiyoukai wanted. But Sango beat him to it._

"_What the hell does he want then?"_

"_That is none of your business, slayer. What I am here for is-"_

"_To get my Tetsusaiga any bets. Fuck off Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood right now. You have a jewel shard so hand it over, NOW!!"_

"_Hello to you to, half-brother. Miko-"_

"_It's Kagome, not miko." Kagome exclaimed. _

_Sesshomaru repressed a sigh. "Does anyone around here have any manners to let me fini-"_

"_Feh, your one to complain. At least we call others by their names, you low-life bastard dog!" Inuyasha barked._

"_Inuyasha" Kagome called out in her sing-song voice._

'_Don't do it. Please, don't do it Kagome' "What?!" Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone, but not without the hint of fear in his voice._

"_SIT!" Inuyasha ended up, once again, face down in the dirt with a loud *thud* that could be heard miles away. "I suggest that you don't so something so stupid again, Inuyasha, that is a quick way to end your life, baka!" Kagome scolded._

"_Wench, just you wait until this wears off, ya hear?" was Inuyasha's muffled reply._

"_I suggest you listen to … Kagome… if you want to live. I will not accept such behaviour from a hanyou such as yourself. Next time, I will kill you." By this time, the spell had worn off and Inuyasha had forgot about getting Kagome back for it._

"_Bastard"_

"_Watch your language, half-breed. At least I am stronger than a simple necklace and spell."_

"_Bastard. You'll pay for that!" Inuyasha yelled whilst drawing out Tetsusaiga from it's sheath._

"_Inuyasha!" At the sound of Kagome's voice he sheathed the Tetsusaiga, then grabbed Miroku and placed him in between him and Kagome so he couldn't receive her glare. She sighed at his attempt to hide. Really, he didn't think._

"_What do ya want then?"_

"_To give the mik-" He received the most evil glare Kagome could give. He knew he didn't want to piss Kagome off, as being purified by untrained powers could hurt… a bit, anyway "To give Kagome this." Sesshomaru threw the shard to her the same time as he finished._

"_Why would you help us?" Shippo innocently asked. By the time he had finished, the taiyoukai had vanished._

"_Kagome, don't tell me you have feelings for the bastard" Inuyasha roared at her._

"_Why would I have feelings for him?!" Kagome bit back. She really had know idea what the hell had gotten into Inuyasha's head, he hadn't been himself recently and it was starting to worry her a little. Now, he is asking the strangest of questions she would never have thought him to ask her. What was his problem?_

"_Why else would he give you a shard?"_

"_I don't know, ask him!"_

"_Pardon me for intruding in your argument, but lady Kagome, could it be possible you love Sesshomaru?"_

"_WHAT?! MIROKU!!" Kagome screamed, not surprised that he would ask such a perverse question._

"_You haven't been yourself lately." Inuyasha worried over his friend._

"_Neither have you, Inuyasha, neither have you."_

"_You do still love me, right?" Inuyasha had to know she hadn't lost her mind._

"_Yes, Inuyasha. But the same way I love Sota. As a brother." _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Kagome?" Sango mused Kagome from her thoughts for the second time that day. She knew she had probably forgotten the question.

"Yes?"

'_Just as I thought'_ "I asked do you still love Inuyasha like you did 4 years ago?"

"No, it's more of a love I would feel for Sota coming to think about it, actually."

'_I think I'm in love with his half-brother though.' _She was thinking back to what happened earlier that day. Miroku's question had her thinking a bit about what she felt for Sesshomaru.

'_Well, it's confirmed. I do feel something for Sesshomaru. Only, I'm not quite sure yet'_


	2. Denial of the Heart

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

Denial of the Heart

'_What do I really feel for Sesshomaru?' _Kagome kept thinking whilst she was in the hot spring with Sango.

'_Ok Kagome, you have to focus on something else other than your feelings for Sesshomaru'_

"So, Kagome, what was all that about with you and Sesshomaru earlier?"

'_Great Sango. I was trying not to think of that' _Kagome mentally sighed.

"To be honest Sango, I honestly don't know what happened then."

"You told Inuyasha to sit."

"For his own good. He was going to get himself killed."

"Ok I believe you. I'm done, so I'm going to head back to camp to keep an eye on the boys. Will you be alright on your own?"

"I think so."

"Good. Food should be done when you get back."

"Ok Sango. Thanks."

"No problem"

And with that, Kagome was all alone again. She had time to think about her family from home and what could possibly happen after the jewel is completed. Would she be sealed in the Feudal Era or would she be sealed in her own time, where she would be able to pick up her normal life like she never left it? What would become of her friends?

'_I wonder what would happen to them. I think Sango and Miroku will get together, they definitely have feelings for one another. Inuyasha will probably stay with Kikyo, who will more than likely return to her post as the Miko of Edo and watch her younger sister until she leaves this realm. Shippo will become a strong demon and will probably try and find other kitsunes to keep him company.'_

With that, she left the hot spring, got dressed and slung her bow and her quiver of arrows over her shoulder to head back to camp. That was when she heard a rustle of leaves and a few twigs snapping behind her.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she shouted, but when there was no reply, she turned to walk off. That is when it hit her, hard.

A tiger had lunged for her but only hit her back, slicing her back and bow string with sharp claws.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried for her hanyou friend knowing he has good hearing. But he didn't arrive. She looked up at the tiger from where she was sat on the floor, only just realizing that Inuyasha wouldn't come to help her, for it was the night of the new moon when he would be human.

"SHIT! I'm a goner!" she could not believe her lack of luck. The tiger had pounced and hit her back to the floor. She screamed in agony and got up before the tiger had a chance to kill her from where she was laying. Her school uniform was torn to shreds at the back and was covered in her blood. She was oblivious to what was going on behind her back until there was the noise of the tiger (or what was left of it) hit the floor.

She turned and gasped at what she saw. She fainted at the sight of the mangled corpse of a tiger before she caught sight of who did it. She was never really good with blood, but there was so much of it and Kagome was well aware that this type of tiger was not around in the modern age.

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru had heard a shout for his half-brother in the distance and thought nothing much of it.

'_Will he ever learn to stop making her scared'_

He was straining to hear Kagome yell 'sit' at him. What Sesshomaru heard unnerved him a little and knew then that the miko was in serious trouble. He heard he yell "SHIT! I'm a goner!" with a lot of pain and fear in her voice.

'_That's odd, doesn't she always have her bow with her?' _With that thought he smelt it. Kagome's_blood. _She was hurt and he involuntarily chased the scent of it. _'Why do I care?' _

The next thing he was aware of he had thrown what appeared to be a tiger once on the floor all mangled. Sesshomaru saw the bow string had been cut when he arrived, and upon closer inspection saw the tiger had cut through the string. That was when he heard her gasp he thought he had been caught. But instead, he saw Kagome's back facing him and she was falling backwards. He caught her before she hit the ground and was expecting her to look at him with those brown pain-stricken eyes. Sesshomaru didn't and came to the conclusion she let her pain get the better of her so she blacked out.

"Weak human. Miko, will you ever learn?"

'_Wait, why do I care? I know she makes me feel and act different when I am around her, but it doesn't mean I love her. Where did that thought come from?'_

'_**You do love her.'**_

'_That's preposterous. Who are you?'_

'_**I am your inner demon'**_

'_Stop interrupting my thoughts you -'_

'_**Don't say it'**_

'_Why can't this Sesshomaru say it?'_

'_**If you insult me, you insult yourself'**_

'_Go away and leave this Sesshomaru think in peace!'_

'_**Fine. But you have to admit first that you love the miko first.'**_

'_I DO NOT NOW AND WILL NOT EVER LOVE A HUMAN, NO LESS A MIKO!'_

'_**Fine, then I'm staying here'**_

'_Don't make me kill you, you worthless dog!'_

'_You do know you just insulted yourself, right, idiot?'_

'_This Sesshomaru is not an idiot. If I insulted myself, you just insulted yourself.'_

'_**Did not'**_

'_Did'_

'_**Did not'**_

'_This is getting me nowhere'_

'_**Correction - us'**_

Sesshomaru was really pissed off at this point. His eyes bled red.

'_Leave'_

'_**You know what I need to hear'**_

'_Fine, I care for her somewhat but I don't know if I love her'_

'_**Pfft, you do. But at least **__**we**__** are getting somewhere here.'**_

Sesshomaru had had enough. He knocked down half a forest and killed a lot of deer. It didn't bother him though, it wasn't his territory he done it on, he was in the north with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. And it also appeared is brother's pack were heading north.

AN

I love tigers and the only reason I used it in this chapter is because every one I have read before always mentions bears, not tigers.

Please R&R


	3. Forgive and Forget

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

Forgive and Forget

"Kagome? KAGOME!" Sango's frantic calls for her friend were of no use. They had no way to find her until sunrise. Kirara had a cold and could not smell a thing and Shippo's senses were only able to detect youkai or hanyou at his age.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku wondered to the nearest village incase she decided to get supplies for everyone and more arrows. _'Didn't Kagome have a full quiver when she left though?'_

"Kagome?" Shippo was on Kirara circling around the campsite incase she was on her way back. He didn't think to go to the springs, she would have replied by now otherwise. _'Good thing it's close to dawn.'_

On their patrol Sango and Miroku came across each other, both asking the other a question.

"Any luck?" Miroku asked Sango. She just simply shook her head and started crying.

"I don't want to lose her like I lost Kohaku. I really shouldn't have left earlier than I did." Sango couldn't help but blame herself. She lost her village and her family. She didn't want to lose all she had.

"Shh, Sango we will find her." Miroku embraced Sango trying to comfort her.

"I hope so, I really hope so." Sango sobbed into Miroku's chest.

************************************************************************

"Inuyasha, we should hopefully be able to find Kagome soon. Dawn is approaching us" Shippo called out to Inuyasha as Kirara landed, exhausted from flying around endlessly for hours.

"Good. She has a knack of getting into trouble." He replied to the young kitsune with a hint of relief lacing his worried voice.

"Any luck guys?" Miroku called out to the camp-site with Sango still crying. _'Poor Sango has gone through a lot.'_

"We were hoping you might have some. Had nothing all night, no sign, nothing."

"Good thing it is close to sunrise then. I hope everything will be just fine." Inuyasha managed to say. _'Wait, that's not comforting at all. Damn.'_

"Everything will be fine."

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged worried looks over Sango's shoulder. When the slayer fell (which was hard to make her fall. the last time she fell like this was when Kohaku had his life torn from him) she fell hard. Sango was crying so much that she was finding it hard to breathe. She had a stabbing pain coursing through her chest. She felt this pain not so long ago and Sango was hoping she would never feel it again.

Heartbreak.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, look! The sun is rising! We can set out to find Kagome!" Shippo wailed for all the world to hear.

And with that, they headed off to the spring where she was last seen by Sango.

************************************************************************

"Lord Sesshomaru, how long is Lady Kagome going to be staying with us for?" Rin was curious as to why he brought the bleeding unconscious miko Kagome with him.

"She will be going back to my incompetent half-brother as soon as she is able." Sesshomaru replied to his ward, knowing if she got her way Kagome would never leave and he will have to put up with more trouble than the miko got herself into last night.

'_What was she doing on her own anyway?' _Sesshomaru decided he will demand an explanation from Inuyasha when he returned her.

'_**If you return her'**_ his demon purred at him in his mind. _**'We have her now, so why let her get herself killed?'**_

'_This Sesshomaru has had enough of you. You have irritated me to no end. Silence yourself before this Sesshomaru kills you.'_

'_**Pfft. That is just suicidal. If you kill me, you are technically killing yourself.'**_ Sesshomaru's demon was angering him greatly. Well, not as bad as the irritating imp returning on Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken sang out whilst on the dragon's back.

"We have the herbs, milord. But, if I may ask, why are you helping her? She's a worthless, filthy, smelly rotten human..."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru warned.

"Who is selfish to no degree, wanting the jewel all for herself. Disgusting!" The 'ing' on disgusting faded as the imp got further away. Sometimes, Jaken just begged to be kicked flying.

By the time Jaken got back to camp, Kagome was on a boulder trying to make a new bowstring to replace the one that had been slashed the previous night.

'_Why do I always seem to get myself into trouble on the most awkward and inconvenient of nights? The others will be worried. I must get back.'_

"I must be getting back soon to the others, Lord Sesshomaru." There. Said. Done. Not so hard after all.

"Not until you are completely healed from your wounds. You stay for now." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yay! Rin has someone else to play with!" Rin chirped happily. She really did need some female company. It's not easy being surrounded by males who don't have fun all the time.

"Rin! She needs time to rest. You humans are so weak compared to us youkai. She will need at least a week." Jaken squawked at the little girl.

"Aww! But Master Jaken" Rin whined. She really wanted to play with Kagome, she really did.

"Rin, while the miko heals, why don't you play with Jaken" Sesshomaru said it more as a demand than a question. But Rin always listened to him.

"Ok milord. JAKEN!!!" Rin pelted towards the imp and dragon. Ah-Un simply moved out of the way so Rin could get to Jaken. She tortured him more than played, but she was getting stronger from it and, Sesshomaru found it a little amusing how the imp would always do the same when Rin 'played' with him.

************************************************************************

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango asked, wondering why he had paled all of a sudden. Something bad must have happened to Kagome.

"It's Kagome. I smell her. And blood. Hers. She is hurt and is somewhere, but not nearby." Inuyasha was really worried.

"Can you pick up her scent Inuyasha?" Miroku wanted to know what could cause her to bleed. If it was a youkai she would have shot it, or purified it.

"Yeah. It's weak, but still here. It goes this way." Inuyasha led them away from the spring in a northern direction.

"Dammit! Her scent ends here."

"Inuyasha! Look, she was attacked by something. Her blood is on the floor." To say that Shippo was scared was an understatement. His tail was making a rattling sound while shaking. Kagome was like a second mother to him.

"There's an animals corpse over there" Miroku whispered to the group. Inuyasha had his ears back, which means he is not at all in a good mood. Even Kirara was hissing at something or other.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Inuyasha did not hesitate to answer Sango.

"That bastard Sesshomaru. His scent is here, he was with Kagome. FUCK! He's going to kill her if he hasn't already!"

"Follow the scent Inu. They can't have just disappeared into thin air."

"I can't. The scent ends here. The bastard has Kagome." As soon as Inuyasha said that, Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed onto the now transformed Kirara. Inuyasha was running beneath the others, incase he saw something they missed.

************************************************************************

"Miko, why were you wondering around on your own last night?" Sesshomaru was curious.

"I was returning to camp after being in the Springs. Sango left not long before me. SHIT! WHAT IF SANGO GOT ATTACKED TOO!!" Kagome was going hysterical. The last thing she wanted was for Sango to be hurt by something. After all, there was only a few minutes between them heading back to camp.

"She was not hurt. Her blood was not spilt. You have been around the hanyou too long and have started to pick up his colourful language. Do not use it around here as Rin will pick it up." Sesshomaru was irritated that she was picking up Inuyasha's habits of swearing.

"That's good. I'm glad Sango wasn't hurt."

"Miko, did you hear all of what I said?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. Could she have been really worried that Sango could have been hurt to even listen to him?

"Yep. You said "She was not hurt. Her blood was not spilt. You have been around the hanyou too long and have started to pick up his colourful language. Do not use it around here as Rin will pick it up." Hey, you insulted me! I have not picked up Inuyasha's habits! I only swear when I try to stress out my point, not every chance I have!"

"There coming. Get your things miko." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

"All I have is my bag, bow and quiver of arrows. So I'm already set to-"

"KAGOME!!" She heard everyone's frantic shouting behind her.

"KAGOME! GET AWAY FROM THAT BASTARD NOW!" Inuyasha had been here what, 10 seconds and was already cussing and shouting.

"Hello, half-breed. I think you need to watch your pack members more, or are you too weak?"

"Bast" "Sit boy!" "aaarrrddd!" Kagome was not impressed. She had already had to tell him to sit

"Remember what I told you, Inuyasha? If you keep doing that you will get yourself killed!"

"Kagome! Are you alright? I should have waited for you, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" Sango begged for her friend's forgiveness.

"How can I forgive you Sango? You did nothing wrong, so you don't need to be forgiven. So, can you tell me how I am supposed to forgive you for something you clearly didn't do?"

"I wasn't there to help you"

"And it's not your fault. I'm just glad I was me, not you." The girls then hugged each other. It wasn't long until a third set of arms came into it.

"I want to have a hug too, you know." Miroku said. He was up to something.

"Miroku, stop harassing the girls!" Inuyasha scolded as soon as he was out of the hole. He strolled up to Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I am never gonna leave you again, ok?" Inuyasha was relieved that she was alive.

Kikyo was atop a hill watching everything. She told a soul-stealer to go down and grab Inuyasha's attention.

"Huh? Kikyo's soul-stealers. I thought she died in the miasma attack from _Naraku._ KIKYO!" Inuyasha said Naraku's name with malice. Before Kagome could even blink, Inuyasha was with Kikyo.

"Um…" Shippo trailed off. But Sango finished his sentence for him.

"Was it just me, or did Inuyasha just promise to never leave Kagome on her own again and broke it immediately as he sighted Kikyo's soul-stealer?"

"He's in for one hell of a sitting when he gets back, right Kagome?" Miroku sounded like he was trying to tempt her more than she was already tempted.

"Let's just forget about him for now. He'll be able to find us."


	4. From Edo to Tokyo

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

From Edo to Tokyo

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo headed for Edo on Kirara's back so Sango would be warmer quicker. Neither of them knew that it was going to be raining heavily on the way back. The 3-hour walk was quickened to a 30 minute ride.

"We'll be there soon Sango." Shippo sighed. He didn't want it to be quiet.

"Uhuh." Was Sango's sniffed reply.

************************************************************************

"What happened to you Kikyo? We all thought Naraku had killed you." To say that Inuyasha was glad to see Kikyo was the understatement of the Feudal era. When it came to Kikyo, Inuyasha would do anything for her.

"When he pushed me into the canyon filled with his miasma, I guess my miko powers started purifying it. Though, it did come with consequences. I had to heal for nearly 2 lunar cycles which is why you haven't seen me for awhile." Kikyo had no emotion in her voice. She didn't know if she should be glad Inuyasha just left Kagome and went straight to her or not as he could leave her just as easily to go to Kagome.

"I'm so glad you survived Kikyo." Inuyasha said to Kikyo. He truly was.

"Inuyasha, there's a cave over there. It's going to rain soon and I kind of like being warm" Kikyo pointed out. They were inside in no time.

************************************************************************

"Right. I'm all set and ready to go. I'll be back shortly with the medicines and supplies. Tell Inuyasha it might not be a good idea to follow, could you?" Kagome wasn't leaving Edo behind because of Inuyasha. She was leaving as she had to use up the last of her medicine for colds 3 days ago. _'How come I always seem to go when Inuyasha disappears to Kikyo?'_

*FLASHBACK*

*The journey to Edo*

"Ha-Tchoo!" Sango had a bit of a cold coming on. She guessed she must have spent too much time in the brook. It was cold in summer, let alone autumn.

"Sango, are you feeling alright?" Miroku was concerned for her. It didn't appear that Kagome had noticed Sango was ill otherwise she would have forced Inuyasha to stop to let her heal more.

"Kagome, I think Sango has a cold." Miroku called out. He knew she would do something to help Sango's state of health.

"Sango, why didn't you say something earlier? Inuyasha, we are not moving from here until Sango is better or if we can get her to Edo in a day's trek." Kagome rummaged through her bag and got out her cold and flu tablets.

"Miroku, can you get some water?"

"Anything to help out, Lady Kagome" and with that, Miroku had set off to get the water.

"Feh. Sango, you have the most inappropriate timing to get ill, ya know that?" Inuyasha was irritated by the fact Sango was ill. He really wanted to get back to Edo. It was like his soul was being tugged there. Edo was only 3 hours walk away. She would be better once they got to Kaede. Hence why they went there.

*END FLASHBACK*

"I'll be a few hours tops. The rain has made it cold outside, so stay in the hut where it's warm. You'll be less likely to get ill." Kagome left the hut and headed for the well, trying not to slip.

By the time she had caught sight of the well, she was soaked. It started raining again. _'I wonder if it's raining at home.' _

Kagome watched where she was putting her feet as she approached the well. The ground was all boggy and she knew if she lost her concentration she would be covered in mud, which she so badly wanted to avoid happening.

"Made it." Kagome was relieved she got there safely. And there was no one or nothing there to make her lose balance. Kagome carefully swung her legs over the mouth of the well. She was having second thoughts. _' If it's this muddy on the surface, how will I get out safely?' _Kagome jumped and the well's portal led her home.

************************************************************************

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa I'm home!" no reply

"Hello, anyone?" nothing. Kagome came across a note on the kitchen fridge for her.

_**Kagome,**_

_**Gone to see Sota**_ _**play football, won't be home until late. Things like medicines are up in your room with a spare change of clothes for the colder months.**_

_**Mom**_

Kagome saw no need to linger, so she left and went back to the Feudal era. Climbing up the well wasn't as hard as she thought. She sat down at the top of the well for 10 mins.

************************************************************************

"Miko, why are you on the lip of the well?" Kagome jumped out of her skin as well as off the well's edge. _'What is Sesshomaru doing here?' _

Sesshomaru was amused at how easily the human girl was startled. If he was an enemy of hers she would be dead before she was even aware he was there. As it stood now, Kagome was merely the friend of an enemy, not a direct one.

Kagome turned around to make sure it was Sesshomaru not someone who sounded like him. As it turned out, it was Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't do that again. It scared me, you know. I'll hurt you next time." Kagome advised. Only seconds after she said it, she muttered "Wait, I can't hurt him. He's far too strong" under her breath. She didn't think Sesshomaru could hear that.

Sesshomaru let her comment on her own speech slide. He didn't want to appear to be bragging that he just heard every word of hers.

"Kagome, are you going to answer my question or not?" Sesshomaru was not an impatient youkai but he didn't want to wait all day for a simple answer.

"What question? And since when have you called me Kagome?" Kagome was shocked.

"Since you and I last met you snapped that I call you 'Kagome' not 'Miko' so this Sesshomaru will call you Kagome from now."

"And the question?" Kagome asked.

"Why were you on the lip of the well?"

"OI, BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"

"Do you know him?"

"Yep. He just doesn't get it." Koga had run full speed just to get between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Koga. What do you want this time?" Kagome had received around 5 visit's a month from Koga since he kidnapped her to detect the jewel shards.

"Well… I was kinda wondering-"

"Koga! Don't run so fast" Hakkaku and Ginta were fast, they just couldn't keep up with Koga.

"Shut It!" Koga was not impressed. He lost where he was. _'Well, gotta start again'_

"I was wondering if you'd like to come back to the eastern territory with us and become my wife, princess of the eastern lands too."

'_The eastern Prince is Koga. He has some nerve coming in my territory after what his wolves did to Rin.'_

"Koga, I've told you before that you and Ayame are better suited for each other."

"Stuff her and the elders from the mountains. I want you."

"You promised to make her your wife Koga"

"So you'd rather stay with dog breath over there"

"Koga, I'd adv-"

"Wolf, who are you calling dog-breath?"

"Shut up."

"You do realize who I am, don't you wolf?"

"Koga-"

"Mangy mutt watch it. Your on thin ice."

"Wolf, it's you who's the mutt."

"Wanna bet? You couldn't even catch me" Koga was getting cocky trying to show off to Kagome who was, right now, thinking he's the biggest idiot in the world. Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red and he was getting pissed with Koga's antics. He cut her off when she tried to stop him.

"AHH!" Koga had Sesshomaru's foot straight in his stomach and a poisonous-clawed hand clamped around his throat restraining his breathing.

"Couldn't catch you?"

"Damn"

"SESSHOMARU! LET GO OF KOGA NOW!"


	5. Free For All

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

Free for All

Inuyasha might have pushed his luck yelling at his half-brother to put Koga down when he had no idea what had just conspired between them. Kagome was there so she wasn't going to let Koga be murdered by Sesshomaru. _'Why did I call out like that anyway? I don't even like the wolf much'_

'_Inuyasha, do you have any idea what is going on here?' _Kagome was curious as to whether he knew more than he was letting on. The look of bewilderment on his face, however, told her everything she needed to know. '_He doesn't even know why he called out in the first place. Hehe, he scared himself with his own words'_ It was about time Kagome had something to laugh about.

Koga, obviously, thought she was amused at either how brave he was to defy a pissed off Inu youkai, a taiyoukai no less… or the thought he didn't want to think about which was that she was amused at the taiyoukai's show of strength over him. _'I'll show him for making me look weak in front of my woman!' _

'_Kagome is amused at something. She was a little annoyed just now. Must be that damn hanyou…' _Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha's direction. What he saw made him -almost- laugh out loud_. '…He must be so weak if he can even startle himself. She must be amused by this comical look on that whelp's face too.'_

Koga's face was starting to go purple. Kagome didn't like the thought of Koga dieing in front of her, or at all. Sure, he was a pest to her but they got on ok.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you let Koga down please? There must be other ways to settle things without just strangling him to death." Kagome was pleased with her tone of voice. She used the sweetest one she could manage to use. She almost burst into laughter at the face Inuyasha pulled as Sesshomaru let Koga out of his death-grip.

"Thanks Kagome" Koga wheezed out. Once again, Hakkaku and Ginta had gone into hiding_. 'Not very reliable are they, so why do I let them follow?' _

"Sesshomaru. Why are you in _my_ forest attacking _my _allies?" Inuyasha had found his voice. About time, he was, after all, gawking at the sight in front of him for some time.

"I suggest you stay out of this Inuyasha" was the feminine reply he had. _'Feminine?'_ "Kagome, why stick up for that bastard?"

"Koga issued a challenge of sorts to Sesshomaru. Trust me, you don't want to get involved in 2 youkai's sparring." Kagome was ready to 'sit' him into oblivion if he tried to interfere. She hated the idea of Koga and Sesshomaru fighting, but she knew if a youkai challenged another then they would have to fight regardless of who they were. Any interferers were killed by the both of them after the fight. Kagome shuddered at the thought of Inuyasha intervening in the fight and ending up being shredded like paper would in a paper-shredder.

"Feh. You want Koga to die then?" Inuyasha had no idea what would go on in a youkai challenge so he was curious. Also he wanted them not to fight as he was fond of Koga annoying Kagome when he was being annoyed by her.

"You will get shredded if you interfere Inu" Kagome had to try to stop him. She was preparing to 'sit' him if need be.

'_Hm. She knows more about youkai traits than a hanyou. Interesting'_

'_I always knew Inuyasha was a dumb-ass. Just by looking at him you could tell. This, proves it'_

"Aren't going to interfere now are you, half-breed. She knows more about youkai than you." If you looked closely you could see Sesshomaru's lips twitch into a smirk but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Feh. Can't stop me!" Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru. He never got there though.

"Sit! Have you got a death-wish Inuyasha?!" Kagome had prepared herself for this.

Almost from nowhere she had another 2 sets of arms. Inuyasha was being held back by Hakkaku and Ginta. They knew that he was strong for a hanyou and could be a hot-head at times.

"Kagome, if you knock him out we will be able to watch him without worrying he's about to explode." Ginta explained everything to Kagome.

"Wench! YOU DARE!" Inuyasha didn't want to interfere anymore, just watch. It's amazing how the tables turned against him. When he wanted to interfere he only had Kagome armed with her 'sit' and now that he wanted to watch, he had Hakkaku and Ginta holding his arms while asking Kagome to knock him out. He would've kicked them but his legs were still submerged in the 'sit' crater. _'Fuck. She must have been pissed. It's never been this deep before'_

_*_**WHACK***

'_Hey! That hurt'_ Kagome had whacked part of a tree branch over his head. He was knocked out. Cold.

************************************************************************

"Miroku, what's keeping Kagome so long?" Shippo was worried. He could feel a large amount of youki in the area by the well. Kagome was safe as long as she didn't have bad timing.

"She's probably staying with her family for the night. They'll have lots to catch up on" Miroku answered the kit. He had come to the conclusion that Shippo saw Kagome as a mother-figure.

Kirara could sense Shippo's uneasiness so got up and rubbed against him meowing and purring to try to lessen the tension.

"Thanks Kirara. It's easing the tension around here a bit. I wonder what's going on. Where's Inuyasha?" Sango couldn't help but point out he still wasn't back.

"Probably doing something he shouldn't with Kiky-whore. I can't stand the way how when she shows up or comes in, everything and everyone is forgotten by Inuyasha."

"Kiky-whore? Miroku, don't you mean Kinky-Whore?"

"Have ye two forgotten there is a child in ere?" Kaede was not surprised they were mad at Kikyo. _'Since she returned from the dead, she has been a bitch and has ruined everything. She is not my sister.'_

"Sorry Kaede."

************************************************************************

After being satisfied that they have retreated to a safe distance with an unconscious Inuyasha, Hakkaku and Ginta sighed and sat down to watch the show with Kagome.

"Koga always challenges those stronger than him"

"It seems that way, doesn't it boys?"

************************************************************************

Back where Sesshomaru and Koga were, Koga said something that shocked Sesshomaru a teeny bit.

"We better avoid destroying the well, else Kagome can't go home and will be stuck with dog-turd and her friends here and her family there."

'_Dog-turd? Not heard that one before. I'll get the answers from Kagome later'_

"Fine"

They moved closer to the viewers (and Inuyasha) than they wanted them too.

"Let's go over there where it's shady."

All of them went over to the shade quickly. Time wasn't of the essence here.

"I can't look!" Ginta turned so his back was to the fight. He couldn't bear to watch when it started.

************************************************************************

"Let's get this started then dog-turd. I'll kick your ass into oblivion and take my Kagome to the eastern territory of the wolves."

"You won't win her heart by force you know."

************************************************************************

"Ow! My head feels like a tree fell on it." Inuyasha had come around.

"Um… Kagome…you didn't hit him hard enough!" Ginta had caught sight of him awakening.

"Here. I guess I'm not strong enough to knock him out long enough." Kagome handed Ginta the piece if tree she used earlier.

"Kagome, why are you doing this to me?" Inuyasha was hurt that his friend would want him unconscious.

"Because, Inuyasha. If you are conscious you are bound to do something stupid."

_*_**WHACK***

"Ow" was all he could say before he was dragged into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.


	6. The Fight

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

The Fight

"Um… guys, could you possibly take Inuyasha to Kaede's hut? The others there will stop him from leaving."

"Sure thing Kagome. Anything for a sister of our tribe" Hakkaku replied. Ginta had already started dragging Inuyasha to his feet.

"Thanks guys. I hope he doesn't come around when your moving him."

"We'll take the branch as a precaution. Don't worry. Please make sure they don't kill each other."

"I'll try to."

"It's all we ask. Be back in a minute"

The wolf demons left at top speed towards Kaede's hut in the village. They were there in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Ginta, do you remember what one's Kaede's hut?"

"It's the one with the reed entrance covers. Why?"

"Oh, just because it's exactly what I thought. Except one thing, Ginta. They all have reed entrance covers." Hakkaku hated not remembering things. It made him feel about as useful as an ice-pot over a fire.

"We'll just follow her scent." Ginta stated one of the most obvious things going. But there was a problem.

"She's the miko of this village. Her scent is everywhere."

"Great"

"Um… how's it 'great?'"

"Damn then. We'll just have to check all the huts."

************************************************************************

Shippo could sense the wolves and Inuyasha's aura.

"Inuyasha, what is it you've done this time?" Shippo bounded out of the hut and in the wolves direction. He was expecting Inuyasha to be conscious and to wind him up as usual.

************************************************************************

"Hey, isn't that Shippo's aura?"

"I think so"

"Let's head towards it"

************************************************************************

"Ooof!" Shippo hit something.

"Hey. I think I found him!" Hakkaku pointed to Ginta's stomach.

"I think so too." Ginta was winded by the force of the impact. Sure, Shippo was small but he was heavy_. 'I wonder how Kagome can handle it'_

"Sorry" Shippo groaned into Ginta's stomach. '_That's why Kagome always says _"look where you're going"' Shippo jumped to the floor at Inuyasha's feet.

"What's he done now?"

"He's been a big hard-head again"

"Um, Shippo could you possibly take us to Kaede's hut? We have some matters to attend to"

"Sure. Got lost?"

"Couldn't remember which one's hers."

"By the shrine steps"

"Ah. I remember now!" Ginta was pleased.

"No, you just got told"

"Right"

************************************************************************

"Where did Shippo get off to?" Miroku only saw an orange blur leave the hut_. 'Why is it things only happen when I'm getting supplies?'_

"He said something about Inuyasha."

"Where's Kaede?"

"She's gone with some villagers to a different village somewhere."

"Ah"

Ginta barged into the hut with Inuyasha's feet and Shippo on his Shoulder.

"I think that's where Shippo went."

"Hakkaku, hurry up and move him inside would ya?"

As soon as Inuyasha was placed on the futon the wolves left.

"Where are they off Shippo?" Sango had never seen them in such a hurry before. They normally talk a little.

"They said they had matters to tend to."

"Translation : Koga" was all Miroku managed to say before they heard Inuyasha snore.

"Must have been up all night following our scent."

"Yep. That's what he gets for messing with Kagome by promising her something and immediately breaking it."

"Agreed"

************************************************************************

"DidwemissanythingKagome?" Ginta panted.

"Talk slower. I don't have demon hearing." Kagome pointed out.

"He said 'did we miss anything Kagome'"

Well, Koga tried to punch Sesshomaru and ended up getting flipped into the forest. Still haven't seen him come out yet."

"He's on his way though" Ginta whispered.

"How'd you know?"

"Were youkai"

"Oh yeah. Oops"

************************************************************************

"Had enough whelp? And I haven't even warmed up yet" Sesshomaru was rubbing salt into a wound. His comment hit home with Koga, but he wouldn't quit while Kagome was around.

"Heh. Bring it on weakling"

"That coming from you mind. You've been gone 5 minutes from my weakest throws. And you say I'm weak?"

"GORAISHI!"

"Using weapons now are we? Very well" Sesshomaru grabbed Toukijin's hilt and swung at Koga's Goraishi. They broke on impact.

"Still wish to fight?"

"A useless inu like you should be no problem."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru grabbed Koga like he did the first time when Koga issued the challenge. Only this time, Sesshomaru punched him in the temple. He passed out straight off.

"KOGA!" Hakkaku and Ginta ran straight up to Koga while Kagome was rummaging through her bag for something to heal the wound on his head. He needed stitches.

"Found them" Kagome pulled out a few paper stitches to place on Koga's wound. She ran over to where he was and placed them on Koga's wound which was above the eyebrow.

"These will hold his wound together while he heals."

"He won't need any aunte-sept-tik like he did last time he fought a demon, would he?"

"No he won't need any. And it's antiseptic. He has no dirt on the cut so it won't get an infection if I stitch his wound up properly." Around a minute later she was finished.

"Take him to Kaede. When he awakens she will give him a herbal tea to help him deal with the pain. I really need to wash this blood of my fingers before I attract unwanted attention from a youkai." Kagome headed for the stream that was just the other side of the tree line.

"See you in a bit then." Said Hakkaku while getting one of Koga's arms over his shoulders.

"Let's get going Ginta"

Kagome headed towards the stream to wash the blood off of her fingers.

'_The water's freezing'_

"Miko, will you answer my question from earlier now that we hopefully have no interruptions"

Kagome was relieved that he had let her sense his youki before speaking, else she would be like a sponge, her clothes absorbing all the water

"Sorry Sesshomaru, but with all that's happened today I've kinda forgotten the question."

"Why were you on the lip of the well?"

"Oh. It leads to my home."

"You live down a well?"

"No. It leads to my home, which is 500 years in the future."

"You said you were from-"

"Tokyo? It's a major city in my time. Edo turns into it."

"I see."

"Well I best be getting back to check on Inuyasha and Koga"

"What's wrong with the whelp?"

"Let's just say he kept trying to intervene with your fight all the time and Ginta hit him across the head with the end of a tree branch I gave him to knock him out. Why do you care anyway?"

"So I can throw it in his face if he irritates this Sesshomaru."

"Uhuh. Well, I best get back" and with that, Kagome left the taiyoukai on his own.

'_So she asked Ginta to knock him out.'_

'_**She is perfect for us.'**_

'_Not you again'_

'_**Yep. Are you going to say it now?'**_

'_I don't need to answer to you'_

'_**So you aren't going to answer yourself?'**_

'_Stop twisting things and irritating this Sesshomaru'_

'_**I expect you to say it soon, else I **_**will**_** take over and make her ours'**_

'_Don't you mean yours?'_

'_**You are my other half - as I am yours'**_

Sesshomaru growled deeply and headed back to where Rin and the others were.


	7. Betrayal Between Friends

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

Betrayal Between Friends

Inuyasha and Koga were out cold for quite some time. Hakkaku and Ginta had caught a deer for them to eat while everyone else was waiting for the ramen to soften up and cook.

"W-where am I?" Inuyasha had finally come around for the second time that day.

"Wow, Ginta. You must have hit him hard" Kagome whispered to the wolf beside her.

"Yep. Do you know how to get rid of splinters?"

"You gave him splinters?!"

"No, gave them to myself. They are extremely irritating… and itchy!"

"Aren't splinters supposed to hurt?"

"They hurt humans."

"Ah."

"Oi! What are you two lovers over there whispering about?!" Inuyasha was delusional. He could see two of everyone.

"Inuyasha, you've been awake for 2 minutes and you are already on the borders of being sat. Ginta only wanted to know if I know how to remove splinters."

"Wait, I have splinters?"

"No, Ginta does." Hakkaku sniggered as soon as Kagome said it. It was embarrassing receiving splinters from someone, but you had to be really stupid to give them to yourself. _'Come to think of it, Ginta fits into that description perfectly'_

"Feh. Idiot."

"Who's an idiot?" Koga muttered when he came back to the realm of the awake.

"You for challenging Sesshomaru even when you know he is thousands of times stronger than you?"

"I never heard thousands before. What is it?" Koga asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's an expression Kagome uses a lot."

"Well Kagome is one hell of an odd chick, that's for sure. OW! Hey watch it!"

"I'm not odd! And I'm still here!…" Kagome whacked Koga at the back of the head with her branch. _'Glad that Ginta kept it'_

"If you had rosary beads like Inuyasha does I would have told you to 'sit'" "Whoa!" "until my throat got all dry and bloody." Kagome looked for the source that cried out 'whoa'. she thought that it was someone just saying it for what she said to Koga.

"Oh my kami! I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" She found him in a hanyou sized hole.

"Don't say it again wench!" Inuyasha was fuming, he thought she would know that if he heard the word, even if it was directed to someone other than him he'd still go face first.

************************************************************************

"Milord?" Jaken had noticed that something was amiss. His lord never just walked into camp growling. He would have told him to take Rin to a local village or away from him while he was cooling down.

"Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un to the village of Edo."

Edo milord? That's where Inuyasha and his pack reside. Surely you don't want to be surrounded by humans milord?"

"Jaken, do not question me. Just do as I say and I'll spare your life." Sesshomaru always knew Jaken would shut up when he issued a threat on his life.

"RIN! Get Ah-Un and your belongings, were heading to Edo!"

"Yes master Jaken!"

'_Why can't Jaken always listen to orders like Rin? She never questions me.' _

Jaken got pulled up onto Ah-Un by Rin and sat behind her with the Staff of two Heads across his lap. Rin grabbed the reigns of Ah-Un and headed towards him.

"Were ready to go Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hn"

"RIN! Stop pestering milord!"

"Sorry master Jaken"

************************************************************************

"So, you're threatening me now Inuyasha? If I decide to say it I'll say it, right?!"

"Feh. What did you challenge Sesshomaru for anyway Koga?"

"He was talking to Kagome"

"WHAT?! KAGOME, YOU TALKED TO THAT BASTARD?!" Inuyasha went ballistic. Never before in his life had he been betrayed by someone and his brother involved.

"Why would you want to talk to him? Do you want to leave us?" Inuyasha was hurt.

"No. stop accusing me of thinking about doing things that I won't do!"

"Kikyo is way better than you. She would never betray me or my trust. Kikyo loved me and never did anything to harm me, let alone with Sesshomaru. Let me guess, you offered to give him Tetsusaiga? Traitor. I never thought you'd do it. But you proved me wrong. You would."

"SIT BOY!!"

"WHA!!"

"Kikyo, Kikyo, KIKYO! I'm not your precious Kikyo. I might be her reincarnation, but I am me! Not anyone else! I would never betray you Inuyasha! SIT! How could you even compare me to Kikyo?!"

"Inuyasha! How _**DARE**_ you compare Kagome to Kikyo after all she's done for us? For you? She unsealed you from Kikyo's spell, she forgave you for trying to kill her the second she was free, she has accepted you for who you are, she got you accepted into the community of Edo, she took an arrow for you that the celestial shot, bled for you, cried for you and loved you. THE LIST IS ENDLESS!!! _And you compare her, a living human to a clay DOLL?!"_ Ginta had a right go at the hanyou. He could smell the hurt, sadness and the salty tears off of Kagome. He hated it when she was hurt. She was, after all a sister of the wolf tribe.

Everyone was shocked. Even Koga and Hakkaku, who had been by his side for almost 100 years never knew that it would be so easy to make him lose his temper over an insult to his friends.

"You're right though Inuyasha. She will never, EVER be like Kikyo. Do you know why? She lives and Kikyo lived, she is fun-loving and friendly where Kikyo is bitter and snappy and Kagome never thought about changing you. She loved you for who you are, where Kikyo wanted to make you human. She never accepted you for a hanyou. Tell us all what she told you the first time she saw you and then what Kagome said the first time she saw you. NOW!" Inuyasha was grating on Koga's nerves. His woman did not deserve such treatment.

"Kikyo said I was cute and attractive and I don't remember what Kagome said."

"You lie" Hakkaku could smell the scent of it a mile away. It smelt vile.

"Kikyo tried to kill me a number of times and called me a vile hanyou. The only thing I remember Kagome saying was after she got knocked to the floor by mistress centipede was Oh, you're awake now."

"Actually, she said something before that but you were still unconscious. She said Is that a boy." Kaede felt the need to step in before the wolves lunged at him."

"I'm going for a walk." Kagome sobbed. She couldn't stand to see Inuyasha. Not now, anyway. She needed to clean her head.

"We'll come with you." Ginta didn't want her to be unprotected and out at this time of night. Ginta and Hakkaku left the hut after Kagome did.

"Bastard!" Koga kicked the back of Inuyasha's head as hard as he could, and then trailed behind after the others.

When he got there he was bombarded with the smell of salty tears and saw Kagome sitting on a fence with Hakkaku and Ginta on the other sides of her trying to comfort her.


	8. Regrets

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

Regrets

"Kagome, please stop crying. It's not good for your health" Hakkaku was worried. Many humans who cried as much as Kagome was now ended up being sick and passing out.

"Not only that, but he's not worth it Kagome. My woman should never have to feel such pain." Koga knew that it made her laugh at how he called her his 'woman' when she was surrounded by the wolf demons. It made her feel like she was the odd one out, yet like she was in a family, like she felt with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha. This had to be the worst argument they ever had though.

Koga noticed that Kagome had the slight traces of a smile on her mouth. She was cheering up. He had a thought…

'_Miroku tickles her with Sango at times when she's thinking of home.'_

"Kagome, come here. You're shivering." 'This better work, for the love of kami.

Kagome got up and went to where Koga was standing. He brought her jacket with him. _'He always knows what will be needed' _Kagome got turned around by Koga, and as he draped her jacket over her shoulders, he mouthed for Hakkaku and Ginta to come over to them, which they did.

'Tickle her sides with me, it will make her laugh and forget about what just happened. Wait for my lead' Koga mouthed to Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Thanks Koga. I didn't know it would be this cold out"

"No problem Kagome." Koga gave her a hug and gave a discrete thumbs-up to the others. He kind of adopted it after he saw Kagome use it to tell someone she's ready.

************************************************************************

"I'm gonna go out and find Kagome. I didn't mean to say that. I was just so blinded by hatred when I heard that she was talking with Sesshomaru. I hate his guts, but I shouldn't have blamed Kagome for something I know she won't do. I took it all out on her" Inuyasha was feeling extremely guilty and just hoped that he'd be forgiven by Kagome. He cared for her deeply.

"Just be prepared for one hell of a sitting Inuyasha" Sango knew he was feeling awful after saying those things to Kagome, but she won't let it slide unless her best friend would.

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said.

************************************************************************

"NOW!" Koga gave the command to the other two and before Kagome could blink, she was being tickled to death. _'Good thing they don't like sharp claws all the time'_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Kagome's sides felt like they were splitting and she could hardly breathe.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah, but now I have to run around."

"Why do you have to run?" All of them were curious as to why she had to.

"So I get stitches in my sides. My sides were split with all the laughing."

"I don't see any blood though" *sniff* "or smell it"

"You don't bleed from cramps"

"Good point. But won't running make your cramps worse?"

"You're right. I won't run."

************************************************************************

Inuyasha was just leaving the hut when he got bombarded into the dirt.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Inu" Sango took a sip of her tea. She couldn't believe what would happen sometimes. Kagome must have been pissed off big time. Even she heard her scream. But she was laughing at the same time?

"Inuyasha… I…uh, don't really know how to tell you this, but you heard Kagome wrong. She didn't say 'sit' she said 'shit'"

"Shippo, watch yer language please."

"Sorry Kaede."

"Hehehe" Miroku and Sango couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha must have the hearing of a human… or an over-guilty conscience.

"Feh. What are you two laughing at?"

Sango and Miroku started laughing harder. Inuyasha was a sight to see. He looked like he had just come out of a mud-bath. The ground hadn't really dried up completely yet, there were still some boggy patches.

Shippo peeked out from the reed cover. He balled over at what he saw.

"Sango, Miroku, Kaede. You've so got to see this." Everyone was laughing even harder than before. Kaede couldn't help but laugh either. There, just outside the door was a completely flawless face print of Inuyasha. It even caught the shape of his ears perfectly.

"Shut UP!"

************************************************************************

"We better get back to the hut before you catch a cold sis"

"Yeah. Good point Ginta. Let's all get back."

"I gotta weird feeling about something"

"Koga, you are always weird so how would you know what something weird feels like?" Hakkaku just confused himself. If Koga was weird he would know what something weird felt like.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Don't I always?"

As they got closer to the hut, they heard everyone laughing and Inuyasha yelling for them to shut up. It had to be about him. As they approached the hut, they saw Shippo rush out to greet them all.

"Kagome, Hakkaku, Koga, Ginta! Look at this!" He pointed to the muddy mould of Inuyasha.

"Shippo, why did he whack his face into the ground?" Kagome asked as she entered the hut with the wolves following behind her. They were laughing like tomorrow.

"I didn't whack my face into the floor, you sat me like seven times!"

"Inuyasha, hate to tell you but I didn't say 'it'."

"She said 'shit' not 'sit'" Ginta pointed out.

Kagome couldn't keep holding her laughter in. She burst.

"Kami, I've laughed enough these past few minutes to last a week."

"Um… Kagome I think you were right about the side cramps you get by laughing too much." Ginta's sides felt like they split.

"No running. You didn't let me run, so I'm not letting you run"

"Aw come on."

"If you must then go."

"It's cold out. I'll stay."

"So, Ginta, you just argued with me about running to stay in the hut?"

"Pretty much"

"Well, it was pointless."

"…"

With everyone now feeling a little more tired and in a better mood, they settled down for the night. Kaede's hut was cramped. Shippo slept beside Kagome, Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall with Hakkaku, Ginta and Koga doing the same, Kaede slept on her futon with Kirara at the foot of the futon, Sango slept by the wall next to Kagome and Miroku slept along the floor beside Inuyasha.


	9. When Wolves Attack

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

When Wolves Attack

Morning came by too quickly. The hut was lit up inside by the sun rising over the mountains in the distance. There was a buzz of activity going on. There were around 9 people and Kirara trying to move around all at once in the tiny hut.

"Oh, I hate having a pain in the neck when I wake up. Must have slept awkwardly last night." Kagome groaned. She received a 'we know the feeling' look from everyone else. They must all be sore after sleeping crammed into a confined space.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo was up earlier than he usually was. That might be due to the fact that somehow or other, he ended up being Ginta's teddy bear (or teddy fox) sometime in the night.

"Getting Breakfast, runt" Inuyasha replied when he came in with a few fish.

"Better get a deer for the wolves" Koga mentioned when he left.

"The wolves are with you?"

"Yep, never leave us." Hakkaku said.

"Oh. I thought they were still at the wolf den."

"Nope."

"Well that explains why he goes and kills deer but never brings it back then."

"Indeed it does. I was thinking the same too, Lady Kagome."

"Miroku, when are you going to stop calling me Lady?"

"When you turn a guy"

"You never call Sango a lady."

"Good point. Come on Miroku, are you going to explain that?"

"Uh"

"'Uh' what Miroku?"

"…"

"Well?"

"No comment, I think" Koga had to get involved. He found it quite amusing on how the monk could be kept quiet at Sango's questions when she was mad. He needed something to make him laugh, the deer were quite annoying to catch, but he got one.

"Would you prefer it if I call you Lady Sango?"

"Well, it will get annoying after a while, so no."

"Then why start a fight?"

************************************************************************

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we going to Edo?" Rin was exited about meeting Kagome again, she enjoyed her company.

"We are merging with the hanyou's group."

"WHA!" Jaken squawked.

"Will Kagome be there milord?"

"Who knows if they'll even be there Rin. Milord, why are we merging?"

"There will be a better chance of defeating Naraku when we come across him."

************************************************************************

"Answer me"

"It gets boring around here. I just wanted a little bit of amusement."

"Sango, you wound me. You find starting an argument with me amusing?"

"No, just your reaction when I get mad at you."

"Lady Kagome, help me out here." Miroku was pleading. He didn't want to infuriate Sango anymore and to calm her down a little. Who better to ask than the person who was like his little sister?

"Sango, why don't we go out for a walk?"

"Better yet, why don't ye go for a ride on the villagers horses? They'll let you."

"Sango?"

"Lets go for a ride then." It had been a long time since she had gone horse-riding. The last time Sango rode was in the Slayers village when she was nine years old.

Kagome was glad she went on rides with Kaede to local villages to get supplies that Edo didn't have. In Tokyo, there were no stables where she lived. Kaede also taught her how to ride and care for a horse seen as it was an essential in the feudal era, they didn't have cars and Inuyasha ruined Kagome's bikes.

************************************************************************

"But milord you're strong enough to take Naraku down on your own!" Jaken was befuddled as to why his lord was joining a group of shard hunters when he was strong enough.

"Perhaps Jaken. Have you forgotten that he tried to absorb me last time with parts detached from his body? And don't forget his incarnates."

"…"

"Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru always has things planned out."

Sesshomaru growled. There were wolves in the area they were approaching.

************************************************************************

"Hey Kagome, Sango, could you do us a favour while you're riding?"

"Sure."

"What is it Koga?"

"Could you fetch the wolves for us? We'll be leaving in a bit and they could get into trouble with the people in the forest."

"Will they understand us?" Kagome knew that she couldn't understand wolf language, so could they understand human language?"

"Just whistle. They will approach you then Kagome. They will recognise you from when you last saw them."

"Feh, wolf, why can't you send Hakkaku and Ginta? Or go yourself?"

"The reason we came here was to talk to you, Inuyasha. We have information you might find useful."

"You'll tell us when we get back, won't you Inu?"

"Feh, alright."

"Where will we find them?"

"They're close to the dirt track that leads away from the well"

Sango and Kagome left Kaede's hut and mounted up on their horses. Kagome was riding a black mare called Tara and Sango mounted a light bay mare called Kimi and headed for the wolves location.

************************************************************************

"Milord, what is wrong?"

"Wolves. The same ones that killed Rin by the scent."

"Oh, I'm scared of wolves milord." Rin didn't want to go.

"Well that was a stupid thing to tell Lord Sesshomaru. You were killed by wolves, so of course you'll be scared of them, baka!" The next thing Jaken had a pink lump growing on the back of his head. Rin had punched him.

"Rin, you have no need to be afraid." Sesshomaru couldn't stand the smell of Rin's fear. He was fond of her, like a father was fond of a daughter.

************************************************************************

Sango and Kagome broke their horses into gallops. They loved the feel of the wind in their face.

"Keep an eye out Kagome, they should come into our view soon."

"Got it."

The horses were at a good pace. They were certain to come across the wolves soon enough.

************************************************************************

"So Koga, what is this important information you have for us?"

"Ginta and Hakkaku here came back to the den after going on a patrol-"

"How is this important?"

"Ginta claims to have seen a horde of demons heading west and Hakkaku claims to have felt a powerful aura pass overhead, and go west."

"Could it be Naraku?" Koga had earned Miroku's, Kaede's, Shippo's and Inuyasha's full attention. They haven't heard this kind of news in a long time.

"Possibly. It was a massive horde of demons. Must have at least been 100 of them."

"And an aura full of corruption."

"So, you came to tell us this instead of going after him?"

"Well, we had to pass this village to get to where he went."

"He plans to take shelter in Sesshomaru's domain?"

"Doubt it. He is probably heading up North, but is trying to get us killed by Sesshomaru or throw us off his trail."

"NORTH?! Aw man, we should have stayed up there for a while instead of coming back here."

"That's gotta be a deep wound then, eh?"

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru could feel the wolves aura's getting closer and smell them approaching.

'_They dare to defy this Sesshomaru's strength?' _

'_**They are just animals. They probably never came across us before.'**_

'_Hn'_

"Jaken, if the wolves come near you, use the flame from the Staff of two Heads to protect yourself. There are more than I thought."

"Yes milord"

The first few wolves left the tree line and approached them grimacing.

************************************************************************

"Sango, I think we found them."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Koga's wolves are brown and the wolves in this area are grey. These are brown."

"Let's get closer to them then."

"Yep. Can you whistle Sango?"

"Quite loudly. You?"

"Mine's kind of loud"

"If we whistle together they will know where the whistle is coming from."

Sango and Kagome slowed their mares down to a canter. They were not that far away from the wolves when Sango felt a strong aura they never felt in these parts.

"Kagome, we need to stop and call for them now."

"What's wrong?" Kagome then felt the youki rising from beyond the trees.

"Kami. Sango, on the count of three." Kagome and Sango counted to three and whistled as loud as they could to get the wolves attention on them instead of the youkai beyond the tree line. They were relieved and let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding when some of the wolves came towards them and, as Koga told them, they recognised the girls.

Sango saw that there were some standing out of the tree line so she whistled again, and they came back to the other wolves.

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was getting ready for the wolves to attack when he felt the aura of members in his half-brother's pack approaching with speed towards them.

'_Must be riding on something, but why are they coming this way? The wolves must have done something to the villagers.' _Sesshomaru mused. _'Or the hanyou sent them to see if it was my aura that he felt. Coward.'_

It was quite annoying to his ears when he heard them whistle, whistling goes right through him. But, he wasn't expecting the wolves to go towards them, and he certainly wasn't expecting the wolves that were approaching him and his pack to stop.

When there was another whistle, the last of the wolves turned and ran towards it. _'They must be following the whistles to feel safer. How absurd.' _

************************************************************************

"Let's head back towards the hut then. I don't like the idea of us being close to Sesshomaru and unprotected. I should have brought Hiraikotsu with me."

"And I could have brought my bow and arrows. I guess we just didn't think about bumping into Sesshomaru though. Lets get going before he tries to kill us."

"Good idea Kagome. I don't really want to die a painful death. Besides, I guess going for that gallop on the way here helped me calm down. I don't feel up for killing Miroku when we get back."

"If. We need to move now or our heads have a high chance of moving off our shoulders." With that said, they turned their horses around and went full speed towards Edo to make sure the others found out about Sesshomaru.

************************************************************************

"Feh. The only reason we left was because we got the shard and Sango was ill."

"Actually, Inuyasha, I'd like to point out that the lovely Sango got ill on the way back."

"Shut it, monk."

"Whoa. Not good. My woman is in danger!" Koga felt Sesshomaru's youki like a whip going across his skin.

"Feh, isn't she always in danger when that monk over there is one hell of a hentai?"

"Are you a complete idiot Inuyasha? Sesshomaru is close…" Hakkaku started.

"…and they are unarmed." Ginta finished.


	10. Surprises

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

Surprises

Everyone who was in the hut left to save Kagome and Sango. None of them thought that a serious danger will come across them when they were riding and fetching Koga's wolves, so they let them go out with no weapons or means of defence other than Kagome's barrier. But she wasn't able to hold it up for long or when against a great strength, Miroku had, after all, only been teaching her for an hour a day over the past few weeks. He can't hold up strong barriers and he'd been practicing for years.

"Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Inu go on ahead. We'll get there as fast as we can. The longer it will take for us to get there, the more likely chance they'll be harmed." Miroku's voice was reasonably calm considering his mind was in a state of panic. He didn't want them hurt.

"Ok guys, let's go and save Sango and Kagome!" Koga was too worried to call her 'his woman' right now. All of the canine youkai left at top speed, leaving nothing but a dust cloud in the air to show where they've gone.

All the villagers in Edo's streets sprinted into the huts praying that them and their families won't get harmed. It was always unnerving when Inuyasha was running around mumbling about something being dangerous, considering that he, himself could kill them with a flick of his wrist. They've all heard about his older half-brother. It was often said that he could kill ningens and youkai alike within a heartbeat. He never showed up at Edo before, so no-one knew if it was true or not. They all thought it was an exaggeration. They were all scared when the youkai they have learnt to accept into their village let their aura's swell up to an extent where it hurt them…a lot. They knew something bad was going on.

"Kirara, can you transform and carry me and Shippo to the others?" Miroku asked while grabbing Kagome's bow and arrows and handing them to Shippo to hold. _'Damn! Sango makes it look so easy carrying Hiraikotsu over her back. This thing weighs a ton!'_

Kirara transformed to help them. She knew her mistress could be in the worst battle she would ever be in. She knew that taiyoukai's were the strongest of youkai's. She didn't like the thought of Sango being hurt, so she went as fast as she could go in their direction, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru leapt as high and as far as he could to get in front of his brother's pack members, believing that they were in control of the wolves when Rin was killed like they were now.

"Miko, slayer. How were you able to influence these wolves into killing Rin before? I thought that you two being females would have let mothering instincts overcome you."

"Kagome, what is he going on about? Who's Rin?" Sango had never met the adorable little girl before, so if expressions could be seen, she'd have the biggest question mark over her head right now.

"I think Rin is his ward, Sango"

"Miko, slayer. Answer this Sesshomaru now."

"If the wolves killed Rin, she'd be dead won't she?" Sango forgot about the Tenseiga.

"This Sesshomaru revived her with the Tenseiga."

'_That'll be why then. But wait…' _"Why do you think we set them onto her? It's our first time actually being this close to the wolves."

"Your first time Sango."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about what happened to you."

"Ningens, what do you speak of?"

"Well, Koga kidnapped me to help him get shards from a bird of paradise's mouth to save his clan. Wait, why are we answering your questions?"

"Kagome, he'll kill us if we don't" Sango whispered.

"Good point Sango."

"I am curious about something, Lord Sesshomaru. Are these the exact same wolves that killed Rin?"

"Hn."

"Right. Koga's having a piece of my mind"

************************************************************************

"Hey Dog shit, leave my woman and Sango alone!"

"Not learnt your lesson wolf?"

"Koga…"

"Kagome! You're not hurt are you? I swear that if that bastard hurt you, my Kagome, I'll kill him."

"Not if she kills you first. Koga, you baka." Sango suppressed a laugh at the puzzled look on his face.

"Koga, is it true? Do your wolves attack people and children? Did they kill Rin?"

"Aha, um…" Koga started scratching his head in a way that shows that he's guilty but is denying it. _'Must have picked that up from Miroku after he just asked a lady to bear his child' _Sango knew that look a mile away. He was guilty.

"Koga, answer me…" Kagome started in her singsong voice like when she was about to 'sit' Inuyasha. "…Koga! NOW!"

"Well, they used to before I met you and the group. I don't keep count of who they kill so I couldn't tell you if they killed or even attacked Rin."

"How did you know they wouldn't attack us?"

"They'd have recognized you as a sister to our pack."

Kagome spotted Miroku sitting on Kirara with Hiraikotsu with him.

"Sango, can I borrow Hiraikotsu?"

"If it's to do what I think, yes." Sango was fuming at Koga. Kagome approached Miroku and retrieved the boomerang. _'Cripes! Kagome has no problem with it! Maybe she doesn't feel the weight because she's too pissed off to.'_

Inuyasha grabbed Koga knowing Kagome's intentions. She was going to whack hiraikotsu over his head like Sango often did to Miroku.

"Kagome, please, don't do what I think you're going to do, please!"

"Too late Koga, too late." Shippo knew once she was set on doing something, she won't let anything or anyone try to stop her.

***Clomp***

"Oh, that's gonna give him one hell of a headache when he comes around later. I should know, I'm the master of having Hiraikotsu going over my head"

"No shit monk."

***Thud***

"Kagome, you must have hit him quite hard to make him pass out like that."

"I guess."

"Feh. At least she didn't try to 'sit' him. Hey, Sesshomaru. What the fuck do you want?"

"I am joining our packs together so this Sesshomaru has a better chance of defeating Naraku."

"No way ever is that gonna happen bastard."

"But we need all the strength we can get Inuyasha." Miroku could at least see logically about the situation.

"Monk, he's probably just going to kill us while we sleep and steal Tetsusaiga from me."

"If he wanted to do that Inu, wouldn't he have done it anyway?"

"And he's honour bound."

"He has too much pride to do something like that."

"But what about Koga?" Ginta was the only one thinking about Koga right now. Hakkaku was way out of it.

"Koga will have to lump it, won't he?"

"Kagome, it's your fault he's got a lump in the first place."

"That's not what I meant…ugh…Nevermind"

"If Koga doesn't want to be around Sesshomaru after losing a challenge to him and getting knocked out by Kagome because Sesshomaru told her something he wanted to tell her, then we'll leave."

'_How long's Hakkaku been there?'_

"What do you mean he wanted to tell me?"

"He was going to tell you when he had the chance."

"He still would've ended up like he is now."

"Sesshomaru is not joining us!"

"Then we'll just join him."

"It will be better for our chances of killing Naraku. He'll be expecting you to fight each other not with each other."

"Feh. We are not joining, and that's that."

"Who made you alpha Inuyasha?"

"It's always been a decision on how many people will or won't do something. You are the only one against this."

"What bout Koga, he'll surely be against it."

"UGH! You just don't get it!"

"No and that is final."

"Sit boy."

"Oof."

'_Really such immature behaviour from the hanyou'_

'_**We'll be closer to our love'**_

'_I thought I told you enough'_

'_**And I told you I'm not going to be silenced unless you say you love her'**_

'_Fine this Sesshomaru loves her, now leave'_

'_**That wasn't convincing in the least! Hopefully the longer we're around her you'll see you do love her, my other half'**_


	11. Alpha

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

Alpha

Inuyasha was still firmly in the ground after Kagome told him to 'sit'. Miroku, Shippo and Sango mounted Kirara while Hakkaku and Ginta once again carried a very unconscious Koga back to the hut with the wolves following closely. Kagome mounted her mare Tara and grabbed the reigns of Kimi to take her back to the stables. Sesshomaru just went back the same way he came to collect his pack.

"Milord what was all that about?"

"Jaken, do not ask me questions." Sesshomaru drop-kicked him away. He enjoyed torturing the imp, and by the look of things Rin did too.

"Rin, ride Ah-Un to Edo's stable."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Rin was happy now that they joined groups. Now there will be Kagome and Sango to keep her company. Not like she wasn't alone, but she was the only girl in Sesshomaru's group.

************************************************************************

Kagome was untacking the mares when Rin came in with Ah-Un. She jumped out of her skin, she wasn't expecting the rest of Sesshomaru's pack to come for the search of Naraku, especially Rin. She saw how much he cared for her, like her dad did many years ago. _'Kami, how long has it been since he passed over now, almost 10 years? I think so, he only saw Sota twice before he was in that car crash. I miss him.'_

"Lady Kagome, after you're done seeing to the horses, could you help me see to Ah-Un? He really is quite friendly."

"Ok Rin. As long as he doesn't kill me I'll be able to." Both girls started giggling when Ah-Un shook it's head as if it was saying 'Well done genius.' Kagome and Rin were finished and out of the stables in time for food. Sango was to prepare today's food, as all Kagome was allowed to cook was Ramen as a certain hanyou named Inuyasha always ruined any other food she made. He knew he couldn't get away with only having a sitting off of Sango. She'll probably half kill him with hiraikotsu. Sango usually made roasted fish or a meat of some sort. The boys never cooked, they deemed it a woman's job.

************************************************************************

"Inuyasha! Put the fish down now or god help you! We are **not** having Ramen! And that's final. Do you want hiraikotsu across your head?"

"Feh. Course not, d'ya think I'm stupid?"

"Inuyasha, just give Sango the fish. We have ramen every other day so just leave it at that else Kagome will run out."

"Shut up runt!"

"Sit!!" Sango hoped she could fool him again. The look he gave her last time was priceless.

"Hey, what are you trying to pull of Sango? I don't intend in falling for it again ya know."

"I was hoping you would."

"I said shut up runt!" Inuyasha bit out to Shippo.

"Inuyasha we are not having ramen and that's final."

"I'm alpha so what I say goes ya got it!"

"You're not alpha it's a team effort. And I think you're the only one here who could live on ramen every day and not get sick of it!" Sango was tired of going through this every time she cooked.

"Kagome's coming!" Shippo squealed. He so wanted another lolly pop.

"Inuyasha we're not having ramen again." Kagome said as she walked into the hut with Rin in tow. It was only the shard hunting group there though. An orange fuzz ball came aimed straight at her. She knew it was Shippo so she caught him.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Lord Sesshomaru left to make sure all was well with the western lands and I think Koga and the others just went for a run."

"I see."

************************************************************************

"Koga, we've been running in circles for hours now. SLOW DOWN!"

"Ginta, I don't think he can hear us."

"He's standing in front of us over- hey, where'd he go?"

"He ran towards the village."

"Finally."

Hakkaku and Ginta soon followed Koga's direction. They knew he was likely to head to Edo as something was being planned for them all to hunt down Naraku easier.

************************************************************************

'_Everything seems to be in order in my lands. This Sesshomaru will definitely hunt down whomever damages these lands and kill them. First priorities first, hunt the vile hanyou Naraku and kill him'_

'_**Can we go back now?'**_

'_I thought I told you-'_

'_**Yes, about two million times already. Just shut it for a min wouldya? We need to get back, or have you forgotten?'**_

'_Forgotten what, exactly?'_

'_**That we are picking the people who will be looking for Naraku and fighting him while the others stay'**_

'_This Sesshomaru is leaving you behind, that's for sure.'_

'_**Can you really leave yourself behind?'**_

'_No'_

'_**Good, let's get going. I want to have Kagome in our team so you can know her better and fall in love with her.'**_

'_I will not fall in love with a human. This Sesshomaru will not do what you want.'_

'_**So you won't do what you want?'**_

'_Do you have to twist everything this Sesshomaru says?'_

'_**Yep, I love doing it'**_

'_Ugh'_

'_**What?'**_

_************************************************************************_

"Kagome, can I have another lolly?"

"Not until after you've eaten your fish."

"Ok!"

"Feh, is that all he can think about?"

"Inuyasha, sit."

"Whoa!"

"Seriously, all you think about is ramen, so why can't I think about the candy?"

Inuyasha 'feh'ed thinking if Shippo was allowed to have a lolly then why can't he have his ramen, but he realized Shippo rarely had them.

************************************************************************

"KOGA!!"

'_Oh great, I really didn't want to come across her'_

"Koga! It is you!"

"Hello Ayame."

"Are you going to stick to your promise Koga?"

"What promise?"

"To make me your wife"

"Did I make that promise?"

"Koga, will you hurry up? Everyone is gathering at the hut do discuss the groups that we're hunting Naraku in."

"Hi Ayame"

"Hi Ginta."

"Come on, let's head towards the hut so this can get sorted."

"Alright, I just don't understand why we can't leave with who we came with."

"Um…I think that will be explained by Kaede."

"Can I come?"

"If you want to help us kill Naraku."

"Well he did kill my grandfather and the elders."

"Settled then."

************************************************************************

Inuyasha got up to leave the hut. Kikyo was nearby and he needed to talk to her.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku surprised everyone by being the first to question him. It was normally Sango or Kagome.

"To talk to Kikyo."

"Why Kikyo?" Shippo had a mouth full of food, so it sounded more muffled than normal.

"We need all the help we can get, right?"

"No need to point out the obvious Inu." Sango had a funny feeling he was about to say something very, VERY stupid.

"Well, she's going to be coming here, choose who she goes with and help us kill Naraku."

'_Sango:1 Inuyasha:0'_

"Are you sure that's wise Inuyasha? I recall last time she stole our shards and gave them to Naraku." Kagome was extremely cautious about this whole idea of all the groups joining and splitting different ways, but to find Naraku and kill him, it must be done.

"Feh, I trust her. She is going to be going with someone and that's it."


	12. Decisions

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

Decisions

Everyone eventually made their way back to Kaede's hut to hear about her plans to split the groups up differently to the one's they came in. the main reason is some are more capable than others and some are far too young to fight.

"As ye are all aware ye are all going to be in different groups than ye came in. The children will have to stay behind as they cannot fight as strongly as the rest of ye. Ye are all going to be going with groups of 2 to 3 depending on the varied strength. The stronger ye are, the less people ye travel with so the more ye can concentrate. I will be choosing who you go with so there will be no-one feeling left out and there will be no arguments.

Koga you'll go with Ayame, Inuyasha you'll go with Kikyo and Shippo-"

"Oi old hag, I thought you said the brats are staying."

"*Sigh* Kagome, can you do the honours?"

"Yes Kaede. Sit."

"Oof."

"The reason why I'm sending Shippo with ye both is because one he can pull off some fox magic and two in youkai years he is the same age as Kagome plus he's a full youkai. That should prove fruitful for ye. Sango you'll go with Kirara, Miroku, Hakkaku and Ginta. Yer not the weakest group, you'll just need the extra backup because if ye engage in a battle ye'll not be able to move if one of ye get's hit badly."

"What about Lady Kagome?"

"Kagome will be with Sesshomaru. No arguing about it, you'll both benefit from this. Kagome will undoubtedly get stronger with her miko powers if she's with Lord Sesshomaru as she won't get hassled all the time by Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru will hopefully learn the value some humans have."

"What about Rin? Rin wants to help."

"Rin, ye'll have to stay here with me and tend to those wounded and relay information onto the others if we hear anything."

"Ok Kaede."

"Why couldn't we just stay in the groups we came in? And where the hell is that green thing?"

"As Kaede already said, half-breed, she is varying our strengths out, and Jaken is watching the western castle making sure things are in order."

"Bastard! You dare call me Half-Breed?!" Inuyasha was infuriated being shown up like this in front of Kikyo.

"It's true you are a hanyou. At least I don't follow a clay pot everywhere." Kagome looked at the two brothers and knew they were not going to stop for sometime. She called Rin over to her.

"What is it Lady Kagome?"

"You don't need to call me Lady, just Kagome would do."

"Bastard!"

"Rin, would you mind coming for a walk with me and Sango?" Kagome sent Sango a questioning glance and knew she would say yes by the look on her face. She knew Kagome wanted them to get the little girl out of the hut due to the current situation.

"I'd love to la-Kagome."

"I'm coming!" Shippo didn't like the tension in the room, he had to get out.

"Then let's go." Sango called to them as she was approaching the hut's doorway.

Sango and Kagome left for fear of Rin picking up on their language and headed for the stream where they always went for their walks. Shippo and Rin played along the waters edge while Sango and Kagome stocked up the water.

************************************************************************

"At least I have a woman in my life!"

"She is a clay pot who you rut whenever you get the chance."

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Stating the obvious now are we?"

"Bastard. Kaede, Kagome is not going with him and it's final!"

"Inuyasha, Kaede left to get supplies when this argument started."

"Kagome, ya hear me? Your not going near him!"

"She left with Sango, Shippo and Rin."

"Monk, ya could've told me!"

"Well you looked like you knew they left. Kikyo is still here though."

"She knows not to interfere with Sesshomaru."

"Hn"

************************************************************************

Kaede had collected all the herbs she needed to give the groups when they left to find Naraku. She was going to go back into the hut and heard the argument still going, so she joined Sango and Kagome by the stream where they talked about their plans and watched Rin and Shippo play in front of them. They all wanted to stay well clear of the hut. The atmosphere could suffocate you if you weren't used to such big arguments.

"Ladies"

"Come to join us Miroku?"

"It's getting a bit noisy in there, Koga and the others went for a run. I'd imagine they all have pounding headaches from them all. Kikyo is just sitting there like it's not bothering her at all."

"She'll regret that in the morning."

"The kids seem like they're having fun."

"They've been at it since we left. They have so much energy."

************************************************************************

"At least I can love someone, actually feel emotions."

"You think with the wrong part of your anatomy hanyou."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kikyo couldn't help but snigger. He had lived for so long and still didn't have a clue. She put it nicely for him.

"Inuyasha, he means your thinking with your downstairs instead of your brain."

"WHAT?! I DO THINK WITH MY BRAIN, NOT MY DICK!"

"Really? Well it does appear to be otherwise."

"Bastard!"

************************************************************************

"Kagome, I believe we should head back to the hut. We're all leaving tomorrow and it's getting late."

"Come on then, I'll get Inuyasha to shut up."

"Why Inuyasha?"

"He is the only one I can shut up. And I can guarantee that if he shuts up, Sesshomaru would aswell."

"Good point." Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. He could sleep for a week straight right about now, and his legs hurt him.

"I think it's going to go out of control." That said, everyone headed up to the hut only to see Koga and the others running back towards the hut and to hear Inuyasha yelling as loud as he can. There were a few Villagers walking that direction and decided to head away when they heard the Inu's going at each other.

Kagome was first to enter the hut. She saw Kikyo sitting next to Inuyasha completely unbothered by the whole argument. It was quite a shock. Everyone left because it was bothering them, but not Kikyo. _'Mustn't affect her considering she's made of clay and graveyard soil' _

"Inuyasha SIT!"

"Wench! What the hell was that for?"

"Inuyasha, how about ye just stop yer yelling. If ye didn't notice, all other occupants of this hut left due to ye and Lord Sesshomaru's arguing, thinking our ears were about to bleed!" It was rare to hear Kaede yell. Inuyasha knew she was mad from previous experiences.

"Feh!"


	13. Divisions

Sorry it took a while, but I've been away visiting family. Will try to get the story up and running like it was again.

Unexpected Outcome

Ok so this is my first fan-fiction story. It is a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

Division

After a while they were able to keep Inuyasha quiet. Though he did need to be knocked out, and it wasn't easy considering he has a very hard head. Ginta, fortunately, still had the branch kept in the hut. It was Sesshomaru who hit him though. He hit him with such force the wood broke and everyone's positive he has splinters in his head now.

They were to set out as soon as everyone was awake, making sure that everyone had all the supplies that would be needed in such a case if they did get hurt or hungry. Inuyasha wanted to have the remaining ramen that Kagome had and Shippo wanted to make sure he had enough lollies to satisfy him. Kagome was heading home before everyone set out to restock on things she needed, and things that Sesshomaru might need. That was going to be a task, so she decided they'll head to the well after all the teams went their own way, she might lose her ramen otherwise.

Ah-Un was going to be staying to help protect the village and keep Rin company. Kagome asked if he was coming the previous night and Sesshomaru told her he's staying incase the village gets attacked when they're all away from the village.

The first rays of the sun started to peak over the mountain and it won't be long until everyone in the hut would be going their own ways to hunt down Naraku. It would be a very tiring journey and they would keep in touch with the other teams as best as they could.

"Ow, why does my head feel so heavy?" Inuyasha has forgotten what happened the previous night. No doubt about it, Sesshomaru has either knocked all the sense out of him or knocked it into him.

"Inuyasha, have you forgotten already?" Shippo got woken up by Ginta squeezing him. He was glad he won't be his teddy any longer. It was a puzzle how Shippo slept one end of the hut, and woke up the other end with Ginta squeezing him tightly.

"Forgotten what?"

"What happened last night."

"What happened last night?" This, was proving to be harder than Shippo thought it would. Good thing Miroku was waking up. He could get some help explaining.

"You and Sesshomaru."

"What about it?"

"Inuyasha, you two were at each others throats for over an hour. Pretty much everyone left the hut, only you two and Kikyo remained. Sesshomaru had to hit you over the head with that and you were out cold, so everyone else was able to get some rest." Miroku pointed to the branch - or what was left of it.

"You probably have splinters from it."

"Feh, that's why my head's itchy at the back. It's quite irritating."

"…"

"What?!"

"I think you'll want to get them out."

"No shit."

"Well, how do you intend to get them out?"

"Dunno, I think I'll scratch them out *scratch scratch*."

"Half-breed, that will just get them everywhere."

"What d'ya suggest I do then."

"Leave them in." Sesshomaru found a new hobby in winding Inuyasha up. It could be very amusing when there was nothing else left to do.

"Fine."

"…3...2...1..."

"Bastard! I'm not leaving them in at all!" Inuyasha was, by far the most predictable out of them all. It always took a while for things to sink in. He lunged towards Sesshomaru only to be sat by Kagome.

"Oi, bitch! Why d'ya do that?!"

"I'm sure no-one here in this hut wants a replay of what happened yesterday, Inuyasha." Kagome was really tired and didn't want an argument this early in the morning with anyone, let alone someone as stubborn as Inuyasha.

"And why not?! Can't stand to see your _precious_ Sesshomaru get hurt?!" Inuyasha knew how to wind Kagome up in split seconds. That remark though got her temper higher than he ever thought was possible for a human, and a look from Sesshomaru that clearly read 'You're gonna die'.

"SIT BOY!!! THE REASON I SAID THAT **NO-ONE** WANTED A REPLAY OF YESTERDAY IS SIMPLY BECAUSE WE SHOULD'VE ALL GONE OUR OWN WAYS BY NOW, BUT YOUR ANTICKS FROM YESTERDAY CAUSED A MAJOR SET BACK. SIT!!! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COMMENT ABOUT SESSHOMARU COME FROM ANYWAY?!?!?!" Kagome now had a bad throat, and she didn't have any throat sweets left either. Today just wasn't going right for her

Inuyasha held his ears against the back of his head. Never in his life had he seen anyone get so mad.

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha had possibly just made things worse for himself and his 8 ft hole.

"Sit boy…" Yep, it's confirmed, things are about to get worse. "…You ask me what's up? It's first thing in the morning sit boy and you say something so dumb and stupid about me saying no-one wants a repeat of last night sit boy and comment about SESSHOMARU?!?!"

"Umm…"

Kagome had turned to Sesshomaru and asked him a question he couldn't turn down.

"Can you whack him over the head with a tree next time? I think the branch made him lose all of his common sense - not like he had much to start off with."

"OI WENCH"

"Wait a minute…" Sesshomaru left the hut. His ears were probably pounding from all of the shouting.

"See what I mean?! You always turned to Sesshomaru for help since he joined us!!"

"That's not true Inuyasha, Kagome only turned to him when no-one else could help her."

"Stay out of this Sango, this is between me and her, not you lot as well!"

"Actually, this IS between ALL of us! No-one liked what happened yesterday and you start saying things like this to the ladies? Shame on you!"

"Monk, shut up!"

"Inuyasha!"

"WHAT!?!"

"Stop talking diarrhoea, everything you say is just a load of crap!" Sango was at her wits end.

"Feh, whatever wench!"

"Just shut up Inuyasha!"

"Gonna make me Kagome?"

"She might not, but I will."

*_**WHACK***_

Sesshomaru really liked Kagome's question about him hitting Inuyasha over the head with a tree so decided to do it. His ears were pounding from all of the shouting, he could feel his pulse in his ears which he absolutely hated.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. Looks like dog-breath over there had what was coming to him." Koga woke up half-way through the argument and was disappointed from missing the first half. _'I'll ask the other's later about it.'_

"Demon, what did you do that for?"

"For kami's sake Kikyo you know exactly why Sesshomaru did it! You were grinning through the whole thing, care to explain why?!"

"Oh, please do Kikyo, were all dieing to know."

"No."


	14. The Parting of Ways

Sorry the update took so long, been caught up in work and college.

Unexpected Outcome

Ok this is my first fan-fiction story. It's a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

The Parting of Ways

"Clay pot, my patience is running out with you! Don't be ignorant and answer my woman!" Koga had just lost his nerve_. Just who did she think she is talking to my woman like she belonged underneath her! I have the right mind to kill her here and now so Kagome could finally have the rest of her soul and have her full potential._

"OI MUTT! Don't you talk to Kikyo like that, she's done nothing wrong to anyone, if you want to yell at anyone yell at Sesshomaru, its all his fault!" Inuyasha was getting tired of everyone staring at Kikyo like she was nothing but a piece of dirt… figuratively speaking, that is.

"Go to hell half-breed!" Koga was sick of the arguments. He only wanted to sleep and they all woke him up. _*_sigh_* I guess it was to be expected, everyone's crammed together in such a small confined place_.

"If you haven't noticed, she has been nothing but trouble. Sat there thinking she's all high and mighty over ma-Kagome. You're the one who's on borrowed time by stealing her soul" Shippo had to speak out., she was getting everyone riled up so it was likely if they came across each other to finish off Naraku they might lash out at each other. Didn't she used to work for him anyway?

_***WHACK***_

"Oww Kagome!" Shippo ran to his adopted mothers side. He was fed up of Inuyasha hitting him on the head, there was no need for Kikyo to join in aswell. She may be a clay doll but she hit hard.

"Kikyo, why would you hit such a young innocent child?"

"Monk, have you noticed that he's a youkai?"

"That's no excuse you bitch! How DARE you hit Shippo?" Kagome had lost her final resolve. She was now officially gunning for Kikyo.

"He spoke up against me. Simple." announced a nonchalant Kikyo.

"Would you like it if I attacked one of your pups for speaking up against me? The miko's kit shall be accompanying us on our travels." Everyone was shocked at Sesshomaru's statement. Did he just? Nah, he couldn't have. Could he?

"Yay" Shippo squealed with excitement at no longer having to travel with Kikyo and Inuyasha. He was certain he'd be dead if he stayed with them two, one very temperamental hanyou and one evil miko. After all, they both didn't have any qualms with hitting him.

The rest of the morning was spent in silence. Inuyasha fuming that his brother just threatened Kikyo, Kikyo realising that if she wished she could drag Inuyasha into the fiery pits of hell, but she wanted to see Naraku there first. Shippo relieved that he was safe and could be trained in his demon attributes, Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta and Ayame were trying to figure out battle techniques by stimulating fights in their mind, Miroku was writing out sutras, Sango was trying to polish Hiraikotsu which was proving hard when Kirara kept on swatting her hand to get her attention and Kagome was sat staring into the fire wondering how everyone went from fighting each other to doing their own thing before they left.

Koga was the first one to stand and leave.

"Ayame, lets go, the sooner we find Naraku, the better."

"Hai" She called out to him, waving her goodbyes to everyone as she left. _Is this the last time I'll see most of them? _She thought to herself. Despite Koga chasing after Kagome, she was quite fond of being in the group. Fighting, was just bound to happen. It was a daily occurrence in her tribe. It wouldn't have felt right if she had a quiet night.

"I suppose we better get going as well, what do you think, my love?" Miroku asked Sango.

"No better time than the present, can you give me a hand up without using your 'cursed hand?' My arms numb from leaning against the side." Sango replied. When did she lose feeling in her hand? She hated pins and needles in her hands, it was more irritating than in the leg.

Miroku helped Sango up, trying to resist the temptation to let his hand to wonder where it shouldn't. Hakkaku and Ginta were waiting outside for them to emerge from the hut so they can leave to kill the one who killed their brothers and sisters.

Sango gave Shippo a kiss on the cheek and Kagome a sisterly hug, though it was more like a bear hug. She didn't know if this would be the last time she would see her sister. Neither wanted to let the other go, but when Sango pulled away, they both saw the tears the other was unwilling to shed. Miroku was next for his goodbyes, embracing both Shippo and Kagome. He knew it wasn't the time to wander his hand, after all he truly did see Kagome as his sister as well. He never showed it, but he knew that deep down she loved him like a brother too. The number of times they confided in each other about their hopes, dreams, ambitions and love was unbelievable. The first time he comforted her about not being with her family would stick with him. Sure, he lost his. But if she was stuck here after Naraku was defeated, it would crush her deeply, knowing her family were all alive and safe, yet she could never see them again, knowing that they were just the other side of the well but forever out of her reach would torment her heart to the point of breaking. At that thought, his embrace tightened around her and Shippo.

"No matter what happens, Kagome, know that we all love you and will do anything for you" Miroku whispered into her ear. She nodded in silent understanding.

"Bye sister Kagome, brother Shippo!" Hakkaku and Ginta called out before the group left.

"Hey, did everyone just forget about me and Kikyo? No fucker said goodbye!"

"Don't use such colourful language around the young, half-breed. It is a most disgusting habit." Sesshomaru bit out.

"Maybe if you hadn't upset everyone twice, they would have said goodbye to you. But, instead of this being something that tightens all of our bonds, you had to blow things out of proportion didn't you? What if Naraku uses this against us? You know he likes to play on peoples insecurities." Shippo pointed out. Didn't he think?

"What to you know you little runt?" Inuyasha was getting riled up again.

"*sigh* what did he do to you and Kikyo before Inuyasha?" Kagome sounded very, very bored of this topic.

"…"

"Exactly."

"Don't have a hissy fit on me, wench!"

"Lets go." Sesshomaru announced as he was leading his group out of the hut.

To everyones surprise, no-one had gotten very far. They were all hugging each other to death trying to remember the person they were holding, praying to the kami's that they'd protect the people they loved. Everyone turned around to see Sesshomaru, Shippo and Kagome take their leave. No one thought they'd stay as Sesshomaru, the ice lord was in charge of their group. However….

"Lord Sesshomaru! Promise Rin you'll be back soon, promise Rin you'll look after Lady Kagome and Shippo! Promise you wont let them die!" Rin sobbed, hugging his leg in her death grip vice. He waved Kagome and Shippo ff to the others as he was saying farewell to his ward. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but this little human… this girl called Rin, he was fond of her. Almost like a father to a daughter… almost.

Everyone finally started leaving the clearing, after discussing the directions that they'd start at and places to meet on the journeys. Everyone would report back to the other groups on the first full moon of the season, seen as it was a full moon last night and it had just turned spring about a week ago. Even Lord Sesshomaru agreed, thinking that it was a well concocted plan. The red haired wolf seemed to have some whit's about her. This was relayed to Kaede so she would be prepared for their visits.

"Umm… Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome started nervously. She didn't know how to go about this, it wasn't an easy thing to talk about. _'Hi, my names Kagome, I live 500 years in the future, can I jump into the bone eaters well to get supplies from home? Hehehe, strange huh?' Kagome violently shook her head, this would not end well at all._


	15. What in the World

Sorry the update took so long, been caught up in work and college.

Unexpected Outcome

Ok this is my first fan-fiction story. It's a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

What In The World

"You may speak, Miko." Sesshomaru was only half-curious as to what she wanted to say. Was it her thanks about hitting Inuyasha with the tree? Or allowing her kit to come with them? He smiled inwardly, hoping she'll thank him for the tree across the hanyou's head.

"Heh Heh Heh…. Well… its kind of complicated, really…" Kagome started, with an anime sweat drop expression and rubbing the back of her head.

"Really? I'm sure this Sesshomaru can understand you, miko." Now she has Sesshomaru's full attention.

"Well… we need to get to the well." She stuttered, going as red as a tomato.

"The well? The well that leads to… Tokyo?" What a strange child she was indeed. She couldn't even remember what she talked about

"How in the world-" Kagome got cut off by Sesshomaru.

"You told me after I finished my challenge with Koga. Do you not remember, Miko?"

"Oh yeah I remember now. I also recall you saying that you'd call me Kagome, not Miko. Do you not remember, Youkai?" She was giving him the evil eye. Being called anything but her name did really annoy her.

"You call this Sesshomaru 'youkai'? explain."

"I will call you 'youkai' until you call me Kagome. It seems fair to me." She stated

'_**She has a point, my humanoid counterpart.' **_Oh no, he awoke. This shall be fun.

"Hn"

'_Oh great, he's back to Lord I-have-an-icicle-up-my-ass Sesshomaru. That's the last thing I need.'_

Before they knew what was going on, Sesshomaru had swooped up Kagome who was holding Shippo up and leapt into the well. Kagome started to get a little fearful that the well would throw them into a completely different era than she wanted. Normally if she went in to the well with Inuyasha they'd be there by now.

Finally the light came to a stop, and she looked up to see the familiar roof of the well house. Sesshomaru leapt out of the well with ease, watching with amusement as Kagome climbed up the well ladder with Shippo clinging to her back.

'_**She would do well with our pups. Think how well looked after they'd be'**_

'_Remember your place, you have no right to decide who we mate'_

'_**When did I mention about mating her? It looks like you have decided to mate her already. About time too, I'm fed up of waiting for you to claim her so make a mo… what is that noise?'**_

Sesshomaru was glad his inner beast got distracted by the outside noise. It sounded like a million different things, all at once.

Sesshomaru turned his head to Kagome, who was to explain what the world outside the hut is.

"I'm pretty sure that by now you can hear a grumbling sound. Those are called cars. They are our form of transport here. Before I open the door I must warn you, Inuyasha hated the smell of our world due to the amount of pollution in the atmosphere. Watch your noses. Oh, and Sesshomaru, try not to kill anyone here. I could do with not trying to get you out of our prisons, which are made of solid stone and concrete and reinforced with metal bars and steel grates. You will not be able to escape from them."

After her little pep talk, Kagome opened the hut door and ran to the house. She was right, the stench was horrendous here, Sesshomaru was trying to hide it on his face, but was scrunching up his nose in distaste. Meanwhile, poor Shippo had gone purple trying not to breathe it in and was having a severe sneezing fit. The smell just kept assaulting his little nose.

"Mam, Sota, Grandpa? I'm home!" Kagome called out as she burst open the front door. _'No ones home again _*sigh*_ I wonder where they've gone now_

Kagome headed to the fridge where the note was normally left. She found it on the kitchen table instead._ Must've been in a hurry to leave._

The note read:

_**To my Kagome,**_

_**If you arrive home and read this, we have gone to The White Heron in Himeji for Sota to do a history assignment. We will be gone around a week for him to get notes to start when we get back. The cupboards are filled with snacks, ramen, candy for your son and medicine and dressing aids for you to take. Hope to see you soon, it was autumn last time I saw my little girl.**_

_**Love**_

'_She didn't even have time to finish the note' _Kagome sighed. It was very much like her mother to do things at the last minute.

She grabbed her yellow book bag and crammed it full of Candy, Bandages, Antiseptic, Medicine, Ramen, Packet Pasta and more until she thought that the bag was going to rip open at the seams. She turned around to see that Shippo was hanging on the ceiling light and Sesshomaru was poking the door wondering why it didn't tear open like a shoji screen. She giggled at the sight of it.

"Kagome, what is this?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering why her house was more secure than his castle.

'_I'd have to invest in these'_ He thought to himself. He wouldn't have to replace the screens every other day then if he decided to kick Jaken through in temper.

Leaning against the wall, Sesshomaru accidentally leant against the light switch, not knowing what it was, he flicked it.

"WOAHHH! Kagome!" Shippo screamed. Never in his little short life had he seen a light so bright, let alone unexpected and sudden. He had green and purple blots in his vision where the retina in his eye was recovering from the light. Sesshomaru quickly flicked the switch again. He was slightly wary of the world around him and how it worked, and above all, was shocked to the point of flinching at the sudden insult on his senses. The unnatural light burnt.

She could not help but explode with laughter. Two youkai, no, a youkai kit and a Taiyoukai were in her house and were scared of a light. Oh kami if only she had recorded it, she would forever be amused.

"I-I should've t-told you not t-to hit t-t-the light sw-switch" Kagome said trying to desperately stop her laughter. Maybe travelling with Sesshomaru wouldn't be too bad, after all.

After both Sesshomaru and Shippo's curiosity had been satisfied by her answers and both of the youkai had got their vision back, they headed back to the well house, only for Shippo to sneak into Kagome's room before they left and grab her secret stash of Chocolate. He smelt it the second they entered the house and the kit desired to taste the treat again.

Being back in the feudal era was much more pleasant to Sesshomaru's senses. He could see without any sudden intrusion of light and he could smell the earth and not pollution.

'_I wonder if there are any youkai in her time'_

'_**Idiot, you would've picked up their aura'**_

'_Who asked you for your opinion?'_

'_**I am you, therefore I can chirp in wherever I want to'**_

'_Hn'_

'_**So, are you going to admit you love her and want to mate her?'**_

'_This Sesshomaru does not love or desire to mate with the human woman'_

'_**Suit yourself, I'll never let you love another. She is perfect for us, she is caring, strong, independent and much more and until you see thi-'**_

_**Sesshomaru cut off his beast as he leapt into the well with the miko and the kit.**_


	16. The Journey Begins

Unexpected Outcome

Ok this is my first fan-fiction story. It's a SessKag pairing from Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Unexpected Outcome

The Journey Begins

Appearing back in the feudal era, Sesshomaru leapt out of the well with Kagome and Shippo in tow. It took some time for little Shippo to gather his bearings after the smells of the future evaded his senses, after all Kagome was a human who grew up there so was used to it and didn't have such sensitive senses and Sesshomaru was probably just as glad to get out of the well to put some distance between him and Kagome. He knew that the Taiyoukai hated humans, all for the exception of Rin, and he probably had highly distraught senses from the future as well, but just didn't show it as much.

Sesshomaru decided it was time for his new pack to start moving, the sooner they killed Naraku, the sooner they would return to Edo, the sooner he would get away from this miko and her kit and be able to return back to his castle with Rin and Ah-Un.

Kagome, noticing Shippo's distress and Sesshomaru on the move, decided she would carry Shippo until he was back to himself. She would know when he was as he would be harassing her for candy. She was worried that one day she'd be the fault of him losing all of his teeth, but she thought against it as he was a demon, and they didn't tend to get much health problems, aside from battle wounds.

"Miroku, do you think Kagome and Shippo would be ok with Lord Sesshomaru? If one of them annoyed him in the slightest, he could kill them, I hope they stay out of his way" Sango was worried. Shippo had a knack of annoying Inuyasha and running to Kagome for protection afterward, what if he annoyed Sesshomaru and got Kagome killed as well?

"Sango, my dear, Sesshomaru seems to have a liking for Lady Kagome, otherwise he wouldn't have whacked Inuyasha over the head with a tree upon her request. I have a feeling that his honour wont allow him to hurt his pack, either. If anything, the next time we see them both Lady Kagome and Shippo would be a lot stronger." Miroku stated, trying to comfort Sango somewhat. He brought her in for an embrace, seeing how Kagome always seemed to comfort her by doing so. _'I wonder if she'd notice, just a little lower…'_

***Clomp***

"Sango, my love, why?" Miroku choked out before the whack on the head from Hiraikotsu knocked him out.

"*Sigh* Ginta, would you mind?" Sango asked, pointing to the monk twitching on the ground. It shouldn't take long for him to come around.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked a very curious kit that went by the name of Shippo. He was going to see how honour bound he truly was. _'Hmm… ahah! I know!' _Shippo thought before jumping on the Taiyoukai's shoulder. He wasn't surprised when he growled at him. _'Time to have some fun!' _Shippo was bored of Sesshomaru always acting like he had an icicle up his ass, so he was going to have some Shippo fun, much like he did with Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru didn't have doggy ears he could chew on.

Instead, Shippo opened his Lolly and started to devour it, and when he was almost finished, he 'dropped' it into Sesshomaru's silver hair, and sprinted to Kagome for cover before he could find out. However, that didn't work out so well…

"Oof!" Shippo had ran into the taiyoukai's leg. It seemed that Sesshomaru had kept an eye on him and what he was doing, and smelt the lolly remnants on the stick before Shippo ran.

Glaring at the kit, Sesshomaru knew that the kit had intended to drop the stick, for what purpose he wasn't sure. Bending over to grab Shippo by the tail and chastise him, Shippo went up in a ball of smoke and turned into a pink ball, floating in the air, making his escape. He found it quite amusing how the kit always went to the human miko for protection, like she could hold of a taiyoukai.

"Kagome, I don't think we're safe in Lord Sesshomaru's presence any longer, he's trying to kill me!" Shippo balled his eyes out to his adoptive mother, just realising how daft he was. This was Inuyasha's half-brother. He was many times as strong as Inuyasha, and Kagome didn't have any subduction beads on Sesshomaru, and until Kagome told Inuyasha to 'sit' he was in risk of getting his ass handed to him. _'Gah, what have I done?'_

"Miko, release the kit." Kagome had no idea what was going on. If Sesshomaru was truly trying to kill Shippo, he would've died by now, she probably would have too, seeing as she was Shippo's cover and all.

"May I ask why, Lor… Shippo!" Before Kagome could finish her question, Shippo had bolted. Today, was going to be one very, very long day. _'EEP!' _Kagome felt Sesshomaru sprint past her. By the time she had turned, he had Shippo by the tail and was holding him eye level. _'Oh kami, this can not end well'._

"Miko, your kit seems to tremble in fear at the sight of danger. This Sesshomaru will train him until he gets stronger and will not back out on a challenge." Sesshomaru stated. The fear was rolling off of Shippo in waves, and she smell assaulted his already sensitive nose. _'How long will it take for my senses to clear up?'_

'_**Hello' **_His beast said all to happily. This day just wasn't going to end, was it?

'_What do you want now, you intolerable fool?'_

'_**Hehe, you're a fool'**_

'_Do not insult this Sesshomaru's person'_

'_**You called yourself a fool. A well feared and respected Taiyoukai, calling himself a fool. Priceless'**_

'_You did not answer this Sesshomaru's question. What do you want?'_

'_**Her.'**_

'_I am not going over this again with you, whelp. This Sesshomaru will not mate a human.'_

'_**Ah, but you will. See, you're already seeking her affections. Why else would you offer to train her kit instead of kick him across the field like you do with your retainer?'**_

'_This Sesshomaru-'_

'_**Loves her'**_

'_No, this Sesshomaru-'_

'_**Adores her?'**_

'_Merely thinks her kit needs to get stronger so if he annoys this Sesshomaru he will be able to fight'_

'_**And so you can show off to our mate'**_

_**Sesshomaru had just about had enough.**_


End file.
